Sword Art Online:Past of Ashes
by DontHateOnFate
Summary: Written and given permission to publish by FedeTkd. It is a parallel story of Kirito in SAO, which tells the story of Galant, his love with his wife, Guinevere, the relation he had with his friends, Royal Knights, and the adventures they had on Aincrad. The story also relates how Galant's growed to be consumed by the only two goals in his now life: vengeance and clearing the game.


**Chapter 1**

Floor 4, December 29th, 2022

Run. Run. Run as fast as you can. Heartbeat fast and uncontrollable breath, legs strong and as swift as the wind itself. A male player with a long sword in his right hand and shield in his left, several Death-Bringers on horseback were chasing him. No matter how quickly he moved, he was not comparable to one of those horses, but he did not stop. Continued through the dusty road, turned, continue, turned one more.

"Enough running, time to fight"

He turned back pointing his sword towards the horsemen, as one of them attacked, spearing him, yet he managed dodged it, just cutting his back. Counterattack, as he cut the monster's throat, deleting him instantly. Two more approach, but they also fall. A spear and two arrows thrown from the nearby rocks: a perfectly calculated ambush. Five other players got out of their hiding, killing two more monsters.

The player threw his shield towards one of the horseman, then slashed another, then another. A big guy with a mighty war hammer kills two more and other with an axe and mace slays the same. Fist, fist, down! As other player killed a bringer overpowering him it with his Knifed-Knuckle Dusters, other attacked him, blocked him with his two weapons and punched him repeatly and kicked him, as the big guy delates him smashing him with his hammer.

"He was mine"

"Someone has to take care of you Bors, and i am your big brother"

He turned back, other monster was about to attack him, just to be stopped by a swordsman that stabbed it.

"And who takes care of you, Dagonet?"

"Shut up, Galahad" said Dagonet"

"Both of you shut up!" as the two weapon user responded,"We are in a battle."

He easlily took two enemies at once, and delate both of them with his axe.

Jumping towards the enemy and fighting three at the same time, the first player is slashed in the back of his left arm; he spins on the ground and grabs his shield, and hits hardly the death-bringer on the face, then kills other with and slashing though the neck. The last one of them kicks him, he spins back and ready to attack but is stabbed by the back, by other player, a curved blade user.

"Thought you were among the dead"

He removed the sword as the monster fragmented into polygons, and then stabed the other in the floor.

"I was late"

"TEN MINUTES! I did not know what to do, Galant."

"I am sorry Lance, but I didn't manage to get these monsters to peruse me so easily."

"Next time I will be the living bait."

"All right, as you wish."

Galant looked around. He did not find something.

"Where is Guinevere?"

"She didn't want to participate. She is behind the rocks where Tristan and Percival are."

"I will go with her. Royal Knights be ready for a surprise attack, Lance you are in charged. As soon as I am back we are leaving to home in floor 1.

Galant walked towards the rocks, Percival aproached.

"Galant, she is sad, and i don't know why, do you want me to take care of this?"

"No. She is my girlfriend. I must chear her up."

He continued walking a bit and he stoped.

"Yet, thank you Percival. And good work with that spear today"

On the top of some rocks, there was sited a beautiful girl with long gold blonde hair, under the sun it shined bore than the sun itself. A curved body covered with a purple outfit and other black clothes. She carried a brown belt of her waist, attacked with the sheath of her sword. A precious face, in every detail, yet of all of them, her shining blue eyes. Yet they were saddened.

Galant sat next to her.

"Guinevere, how are you?"

"I…I'm fine just…"

"No you are not. Lance told me that you didn't want to participate in the ambush."

Tearing as she spoke, she regained confidence bit by bit.

"I don't want this. This game is a prison, the worst we can ever imagine. We are force to kill other beings just for continuing. Killing or dying are the only choices. I wish to go back to the first floor. And remain there forever. I don't want to die.

"I know you have fear of dying. You are not the only one. We all have for of it, all the players must have. Yet we have to continue. We would not just give up."

"I can't focus on field of battle, not while I am scared. I am just a heavy weight for the guild. I would be better dead"

Galant hugged her.

"I don't think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever"

They kissed. The axe and mace wielder appeared.

"Galant, there are more of those bastards coming back. We must go."

"Good work Gawn, Guinevere lets go."

The guild walked towards the city, where they teleported back to floor 1.


End file.
